Babysitting little brother
by Cosmea-blossom
Summary: When Mikoto and Fugaku have to go out, they leave Itachi babysit little Sasuke. Not Yaoi.


**NOT yaoi. Only brotherly love xD**

**A short oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Babysitting Little brother**

"Itachi!"

Mikoto Uchiha, mother of two sons, had an agreement today. It was a special agreement because of a reunion of her old classmates, and most nannies were busy Saturday night. It gave Mikoto no choose than to let her eldest son take care of her youngest. The problem was simply, where is Itachi?

"ITACHI!" She yelled a little louder. It took only 3 seconds before a young teenage boy with long black hair was in the room.

"Is there anything I can do, Kaa-chan?"

"Itachi, Won't you be a dear and take care of Sasuke tonight? All the nannies I know are busy. "  
Itachi sighed, he liked Sasuke, but after what he had experienced in babysitting missions is that most children becomes little devils when their mothers turns their back.

"Okay Kaa-chan, but what about food?" Asked Itachi, he knew that his mother was not to argue with.

"There is something in the fridge." Mikoto kissed Itachi forehead. "Thank you Itachi."

Mikoto walked out of the kitchen to prepare herself while Itachi prepared mentally to go through hell. He went up in the room and read some of his favorite magazine 'Ninja X - For a true Ninja.'

"Itachi, can you come down for a sec?" It was Mikoto. She stood at the front door next to his father, Fugaku. Mikoto took her white gloves on.

"There is food in the fridge, like I said. Sasuke is in the yard climb. He should be in bed at 7 P.m. and if you have trouble getting him to sleep, you should try to read a little for him. Oh, and he likes to bite in his teddy bear while someone is reading for him. So make sure he doesn't. "Mikoto seemed for a moment to have forgotten something." Well, if there are problems you can call me, see you later, Itachi. "

"Hn," said Fugaku only.

"Okay have fun." 'There is at least someone who is going to have fun. "  
His parents went out and he was now alone with his little brother. He went to his little brother who was busy playing with two of his teddy bears, who seemed to fighting each other, or it was what it looked like. Sasuke looked up.  
"Aniki!" Sasuke had outstretched arms, he saw rarely his brother and now he was there for him. "Hold Me" he said puppy -like. Itachi sighed; Sasuke had a sweet little face with big brown eyes that was impossible to refuse. He bent down and took Sasuke up. Sasuke smiled widely, he had never been so close to his brother.  
"Sasuke is there anything you'd like to play?" Asked Itachi gently. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I want to play tag, Aniki," said he, quite high in Itachi's ear.

"There is not enough space here, we'll just smash things. Is there anything else you want? "He asked and prayed it was not something he would regret tomorrow.

"I want a ride on your back!" Itachi smiled it could go. Sasuke stood on one of the chairs and Itachi bent slightly down so Sasuke could have his hands on his shoulders. When he was sure Sasuke was on his back, he started to go a little fast.  
Sasuke hands squeezed his shoulders a little more. "Faster!"  
Itachi ran from the Kitchen to the living room at least 28 times, Sasuke laughed loudly and Itachi could not help but smirk.

"Enough, we must have something to eat." Sasuke looked disappointed that their game already was over, he was just starting to have fun. Itachi let Sasuke drop down into the chair closest to the refrigerator. There was rice and salmon. He took two plates. When he placed one in front of Sasuke, he seemed confused for a second. When he turned back, he could hear something from Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Sasuke blushed a moment.

"W-will you feed me, Aniki?" He asked shyly.

Itachi looked back. Yep, those puppy eyes again. He sighed again, no choice. He took the spoon and blew a bit on the food. Sasuke took the food of the spoon before Itachi had approached him completely. Sasuke looked like a fish every time the food approached him. The food was gone so fast that if you winked you would not have seen where it went.

"Do you want more, Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head. He knew that his brother also had something to eat.

"Can I watch TV?" He asked. Itachi smirked.  
"Of course, Sasuke, I will come and watch TV with you when I have prepared my food."

Sasuke jumped off the chair and went in the living room and turned on the TV. Itachi came after he had cleaned Sasuke plate and prepared his own food. Itachi did not need to see TV to be entertained because Sasuke was dancing like Mickey Mouse. Sasuke danced very well after the well-known character, but it looked ridiculous. Itachi stifled his laughter.

"Itachi, does this look right?" Sasuke raised his right leg then the left leg and ended with outstretched arms and a tada.  
"Yes, it does" Sasuke turned to the TV again and danced a new dance.  
Itachi looked up at the clock. Half past 6.  
"Sasuke, it is soon bedtime, go to the bathroom and get ready."Itachi said.

Sasuke turned. That confused face again. Itachi sighed. It seemed he also needed help with that. Sasuke turned off the TV and held his arms stretched towards Itachi. Itachi took him up to the bathroom and helped him with the things he himself should do before he should went to bed.  
"Watch me," Sasuke looked like one who had rabies. Toothpaste ran out of his mouth when he opened it. He spat it out, straight at Itachi's hand that was on the edge of the sink. "Sorry, Aniki"

"It does not matter" He said and washed his hand. "Come."  
Sasuke yawned on the way to his crib. He had fun and didn't want it to end yet.

"Aniki?"

"Hn?" Itachi had fun for the first time in a long time, right now he would do almost anything to get it to last a little longer.

"Can I sleep in your room, just tonight?" Those eyes again. Itachi smirked.

"Yes, but drop those eyes, you would have been allowed anyway."

"What eyes?" He asked innocent and smirked. He knew very well that those eyes could give him everything he wanted.

Itachi took Sasukes pillow into his room and made space so they could both be in his bed. He turned on the TV and sat the volume down, so there was hardly any sound. Itachi lay down beside Sasuke and touched his hair gently like his mother used to do to him if he had a nightmare.  
Sasuke pressed more into Itachi and could feel a comfort he had missed for so long. He had not imagined that he would be allowed to sleep in his brother's room. It didn't take very long before Itachi could hear Sasuke breathing become deeper. Itachi gave Sasuke a little kiss on the forehead, before he turned to the TV.

When Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha came home, they both went in panic because they could not find Sasuke in his crib. They went into Itachi's room and nearly woke Sasuke if Itachi hadn't held a finger to his mouth and whispered:

"Do not worry, he sleeps here, he have permission."

* * *


End file.
